7 Things
by XSummerXLoveX
Summary: Emma's fairytale became her nightmare, when the one boy Joe Jonas she loved changed. Now thats its over she finds her head and her heart pulling her in different direction, towards loving and hating Joe. 7 things. Cowritten with hsmlover111.
1. Until you hear, my dear

I probably shouldn't say this

_I probably shouldn't say this_

_But at times I get so scared_

_When I think about the previous_

_Relationship we shared_

_It was awesome but we lost it_

_It's not possible for me not to care_

_Now we're standing in the rain_

_But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear_

It was another dreary, rainy day in San Dimas, California as Emma sat in her Science class looking out the window, thinking about the love she lost.

Why she couldn't get the image of Joe out of her head wouldn't come to her. He was so beautiful but at the same time ugly. Not ugly on the outside but on the in.

It was an awesome relationship, amazing by some standards, all the times they spent together at there secret spot under the big Oak tree by the lake, where they shared their first hug, first kiss, and first 'I Love You'

But then she thought of all the fights they had, all the pain he had put her through. She knew that she had to say something to him but she just couldn't bring herself to. She was scared of saying anything.

"_I can't do this anymore_" she thought to herself "_I have to say something, but I just don't know if I can._"

The bell to end the day rang and as she walked out of class there she saw him. The boy that was once her dream, but now was her nightmare. She decided she had to talk to him and let him know once and for all what was wrong.

So she walked out the front doors of the school and walked right up to Joe and his friends. All of them ignored her, even Joe. It hurt her, though she wouldn't let them know that.

" _Joe, we need to talk"_ she said as she tapped Joe on the shoulder. "_What do you want?"_ he said as he gave her a look of pure hatred. "_I need to talk to you. In private."_

Joe motioned to his friends to leave and looked back over at Emma. Rain started to pour down on them. _"What is it now" _he groaned. "_Joe_" she said, " _You haven't been yourself lately and its bothering me. You used to be the nicest guy, and now all you are is a jerk. That's why I broke up with you…."_

"_Stop" _Joe interjected _" I don't wanna get into this right now. Why can't we just talk about it later tonight._"

"_NO!" _she said, slightly raising her voice. " _WE NEED TO TALK NOW. If we don't talk about it you're never gunna change your ways. Nothings ever gunna change until you hear it from me."_

He looked away towards his friends and just wouldn't say a word.

"_FINE_" she yelled. _" IM DONE, I'm not dealing with this anymore I'm not gunna sit here and try to work things out when you don't even wanna listen to me." _With that Emma turned toward the little dirt road that lead to their spot and left. All the while Joe stood there watching her knowing in his heart he should go after her.

At the same time while she was leaving tears started flowing from Emma's eyes. They came down hard, like the rain. When she reached the spot she had once shared with Joe she sat down on a bench. She started thinking back.

Back to the 7 things she hated about Joe…..

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello everyone, its Heather here. This is a Joe Jonas Fanfic that I'm Co-writing with a friend whose penname is:hsmlover111. If you like it, wait for more and im also posting a story of my own. Check out hsmlover111's too Reveiw!**


	2. Your Vain

You're Vain

_**You're Vain**_

"I need something perfect for tonight." Emma said scanning the racks of clothing searching for something spectacular. Tonight she had to look perfect, she needed to blow Alex's mind. Alex was her boyfriend at the time, a tall strong musician with big dreams and a good heart, and Joe was only her best friend. Joe was standing beside her sipping a red bull watching her pick out different dresses, slinging them over her arm.

"What is the dress for again?" He asked watching her roam the store.

"Alex is taking me to one of his gigs." He rolled his eyes.

"He cant even sing, I can do better than him anyways. You know it, everyone does."

"I think is voice is nice."

"You think mine is better though right? Plus I'm better looking." Emma ignored that comment and continued what she was doing.

She walked over to the dressing room and stepped inside, changing into her first selection which happened to be a long, silk lavender dress. She stepped out extending her hand and modeling her choice. Joe frowned.

"Lavender is not a good color for you, im not going to lie." She frowned and looked down.

"What's wrong with Lavender?" _Lavender used to be my favorite color._

"It makes you look weird, try something else." He said sipping away some more of his drink. _He didn't even care he hurt my feelings, that should have been a sign to me that he wasn't worth it. But I didn't listen to myself did I? I listened to what he said because he was my friend, _she thought.

"Well what color do you think I should get?"

"I don't know, just something else." She turned and went back into her dressing room and tried on another one. Suddenly her phone rang and she answered, seeing it was Alex.

_"Hey!" _She greeted happily.

"_Hey Emma, still up for tonight?" _He asked. She stepped out of the room motioning to her dress and Joe smiled giving her a thumbs up.

"_Absolutely. In fact I'm getting ready right now, I cant wait to hear you sing."_

"_Thanks, I cant wait to see you. Have fun getting ready."_

_"Thanks, see you tonight."_ She ended her call and couldn't help but let a smile stretch across her face.

"Who was that? Alex?"

"Yeah he was just making sure I'm still going, so this dress?" She asked. Her current dress was in a light pink and stopped right after her knees in waves. It was strapless and fit her perfectly.

"Definitely." Joe said. She looked in the mirror and admired her reflection, the way the dress hit every curve and swished around her when she moved.

"It's perfect... just like you." Joe whispered from beside her. She turned and blushed at his comment, and let him move a strand of her brunette hair off her shoulders, letting her skin tingle at his touch. _That's when I first thought of Joe as more than a friend, all because of a single strand of my hair. I should of just been happy with Alex, and saved myself the heartbreak._

He wrapped and arm around her tiny waist and pulled her a little closer and watched their reflection. Her heart beat up a little faster, and her breathing became irregular. _I had never felt like that with Joe before. It was like being with Alex made him see me differently._

"I should…uhm…go and change back into my clothes so we can leave." She reluctantly pulled away from Joes touch and turned back towards her dressing room, closing the door and leaning against it for a moment to regain herself. After changing back she paid for the dress and they drove home.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"I'm thinking about going out with Anna."

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure shes interested, i thought she likes that other guy." Joe gave her a long unbelieving look.

"It's me we're talking about here, don't be ridiculous_." It should have clicked in my mind, that he was cocky, self conceicted, and egotistical, but I was too blinded by my new feelings for him. All I felt was jealousy. If I could go back, I would tell it right to his face. "Your Vain." Maybe he would have changed,_


	3. Your Games

Your Games

**Your Games**

Emma got home from the mall, and left Joe in her living room with the tv and a bag of chips as she made her way to her room carrying her dress. She could hear him from the top of the stairs, flirting away on his phone with Anna Carrows, the local slut and player of the girl student body.

Emma was much different, the girl you see in the corner reading, who speaks her mind in class, who looks beautiful in anything without trying., the girl who was awarded best attendance record and labeled the 'goody goody' of her school. She leaned against the wall of her hallway and listened to him some more.

"Baby anything you wear will look hot." She rolled her eyes. _When I first met him back in sixth grade, he was nothing. Nerdy with glasses and braces and I was his only friend. He was sweet then too. I guess a lot of things have changed, I mean the minute his braces came off and his contacts came, he became the local hottie, which completely changed him._

She snapped out of her thoughts and walked into her room, laying down the pink dress and pulling her short brown wavy hair into a neat bun on her head. She went into her small private bathroom and blasted her radio, letting the hot water of a shower wash away some jealousy. Sure enough the minute she stepped _out _of the shower it came rushing back. _It wasn't the jealousy as much as wanting to be noticed by Joe, I mean I know I had been his best friend but sometimes I had wished he would notice me as something more. I hung onto to every compliment he gave me, hoping maybe I was a little beautiful in his eyes. Worth his time. _

She stepped out of the bathroom with a towel securely wrapped around her petite body and undid her hair, letting the waves tumble onto her small shoulders. Then the sensation of Joe touching her shoulder came back. _UGH cant he just get out of my mind? I have Alex, and he loves me and hes all I need. Joe can date Anna all he wants but that wont affect me._

She pulled on her dress, and rubbed herself with vanilla scented lotion and added a small amount of make up. Last was the heels and she was ready. As she put in some earring there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in." She yelled. Joe walked in and laid on her bed.

"You look amazing Em, seriously. Your going to blow him out of the water." _There was something I liked about him, when it was just me and him he was sweet. The sweetest boy I've ever known, and I was safe._

"Thanks Joe, so where are you taking Anna?"

"I don't know, why do you care?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Joeee." She said playfully sitting beside him and pushing him playfully. He smiled and sat up and began tickling her.

"Mwah ha ha the evil Joe has gotten the princess!" She laughed and swatted him away for being so childish, but secretly loved it. He got a little closer.

"Hey, you smell like vanilla. Like the cookies you bake for me." He said smelling her neck. Her breath stopped and her heart pounded. He was laying beside her with his eyes closed, smelling her neck still and she to the urge to kiss him. Luckily the doorbell rang.

"I'll go get that. Goodnight Joe, have fun with Anna." She said getting off the bed and running down stairs. She opened the door and was instantly embraced in Alex's arms.

"Heyy, you look fantastic." He said laying a sweet kiss on her lips.

"Thanks you two, you ready?" She said grabbing her purse from the coat rack. Joe appeared at the stairs and glared at Alex, who glared back causing the room to have instant awkwardness.

"Uhm lets go, goodnight joe." He looked into her eyes sadly.

"Yeah, bye." She closed the door and went out into the summery night. The stars were sparkling like diamonds and she breathed the fresh air. Alex led her to his small car and she got in, buckling up and watching the scenery. _It bothered me, joes face when I left. Why did he look so…disappointed? I mea he has girls and whatever, what does he see in me anyways?_

The car stopped at a small café in the center of Boston. She unbuckled and got out following him inside where there was a poet looking crowd, quiet and moody. She sat at a small table and watched Alex get out his guitar and note sheets, and quietly made his way to the stage.

"Hello everyone, I'm Alex and I'm dedicating the songs tonight to a wonderful girlfriend in the audience, Emma." He winked at her and she blushed, listening to his first song. It was beautiful as was the second, and she made herself more comfortable with a cappuccino.

_I wondered what Anna and Joe were doing right now. Did I want to know? Truthfully yes, he was my best friend and girls like Anna might lead him off to gods knows where to do god knows what._

"Hey Emma." She swung around in her chair seeing Joe and anna standing there. His arm was around her waist and she looked very bored.

"What are you doing here Joe?" She asked standing up and whidpering angrily. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm on a date, I thought this sounded soo **romantic**." He said mockingly., turning to anna and Kissing her. Emma felt the heat rise in her face angrily, but she wasn't there for Joe, but for Alex so she sat back down and watched him sing.

Joe sat down too, and pulled Anna on his lap kissing her and saying cute things, and watching Emma after. _I was determined to keep my cool, I had to be strong. I was ready to let him know" I'm not falling for __**your games**__."_


	4. Your Insecure

Your Insecure

**Your **_Insecure_

Emma sat there tapping her foot impatiently. What was supposed to be the best night of her life, ended up being a disgusting show, as Joe once again kissed his date Anna right in front of her. Emma's boyfriend, just kept singing onstage completely unaware of the anger building up in his girlfriend.

"So, Joe. Any other plans for tonight? I heard there's a party over at make out park." Emma said, desperate for any way to get Joe and Anna out of her face. Joe gazed at her innocently.

"I like it here, good atmosphere. What's wrong Emma? Can Alex not give you a good date, I always had a vibe about him." Emma scowled.

"I'm actually enjoying myself perfectly if you must ask, but I just think Anna would like it better somewhere else. Her outfit might make it a little…drafty in here." Emma said looking at Annas mini skirt showing off perfectly tan legs, and her Hollister tank pulled so low her boobs were practically popping out. Anna scowled.

"I happen to fee fine, thanks. Don't you feel a little _over_dressed in that rag of a dress?" anna asked from Joes lap. They both laughed a little and Emma covered herself with her arms.

"It's funny you say that, this dress was actually picked out by Joe."

"Well now that anna mentions it…" Joe said and they began laughing. _He went from make me jealous to just making me mad. What kind of best friend insults another? How dare he invade my date and verbally abuse me the whole time._

"Well Joe, now that we're confessing, those jeans make you look like a girl. Your hair is too long, and whats with the tie? It doesn't even match, Anna must have dressed you." Emma said throwing back the best comeback she could think of. Alex finished up on stage for a break, and began walking over.

"Alex, you were wonderful!" Emma said getting up and rushing over to kiss him. She deepend the kiss, hoping joe was feeling her previous jealousy.

"Thanks, uhm why is Joe here?" Alex asked confused.

"I don't know, supposedly he likes the 'atmosphere'." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, do you want a drink?" Alex asked. Emma nodded and Alex disappeared at the bar ordering her coke. Joe glared at her.

"What are you staring at?" She asked.

"The way you kissed Alex, you seemed a little…desperate."

"Excuse me? He's my boyfriend, what's wrong with kissing him?"

"Nothing, it just seemed like you wanted some if you catch my drift." Now he was really pissing her off.

"Joe, you think I want some? Your hand has practically been up your sluts skirt all night, right in front of me. That's gross and rude!"

"She's not a slut, don't listen to her babe." Joe cooed in Annas ear, when in reality Anna wasn't even listening. "As for you Emma, you need a reality check, I don't want some because if I wanted some I would already have it, I'm Joe Jonas." That certainly got annas attention and another make out session began. Alex returned carrying a coke for Emma and a water for himself, sitting down besides her and wrapping an arm around her. He saw Joe and Anna and frowned.

"That's gross." He said. Joe looked at him.

"you don't like kissing girls? Are you gay?" joe asked. Alex was taken aback.

"No dude, why would you ask me that, I'm dating Emma. Your being really rude, macking on your girl right in front of us."

"Oh, I get it, your not a good kisser and your intimidated by mine? Don't worry Emma wont come running to me…yet."

_Why was he saying this, he was supposed to be my best friend! He was ruining everything._

"Why don't you shut up Jonas? Go home with your skanky girlfriend."

"She's not a skank, and are you jealous that I get some too? Dude you must be gay." Before Emma knew it, Alex lunged over the table at Joe knocking Anna off his lap and punching Joe square in the jaw. Joe retaliated with a punch in the eye and stomach at the same time.

"STOP! GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" Anna just stood there.

"Anna call joe off!" Emma yelled. Anna just looked up innocentlty.

"I tried." She said. Emma rolled her eyes and grabbed her coke dumping it on the both of them. Joe, noticing hi 'perfect' hair was wet stood up and glared at Emma.

"Hey my hair!"

"Whose gay now Jonas?" Joe punched him again.

"JOESPH ADAM JONAS STOP THIS INSTANT!" Emma said through tears before rushing off outside the pub. Joe ran after her.

"Emma wait!" He called. Emma walked down the sidewalk faster, attempting to get out of his grasp but he eventually caught up.

"Emma I'm sorry, I really am."

"How _dare_ you Joe, you ruin my date, bring a girl I hate, your incredibly rude to me and then my boyfriend! You ruined **everything." **She cried.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to but I'm better than that guy."

"What does that have to do with anything? He's nice to me, he doesn't tell me I look bad in lilac, he doesn't hurt me like you do, how does that make you better?"

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Joe whispered, making Emma roll her eyes. Joe slid down the side of the concrete wall and buried his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry."

"Why do you do this? How could you do this?" Emma said calming down a little and kneeling beside her best friend.

"I don't know.. I guess I'm just…" silence passed over them.

"Just what? Dumb? A Jerk?" Joe looked up, his brown eyes watery.

"Insecure." He answered.

"Your insecure?" Emma said in disbelief. He nodded.

"I see you having fun with some other guy, and I don't know…"

"Do you like me Joe?" Emma said, her voice shaky and unsteady. Joe looked at her, her brown eyes meeting his and leaned in. His breath was warm on her lips and anticipation filled her body. He leaned up and their lips met. It was warm and gentle, and Emma felt her body get heated and her head go crazy. She was kissing her best friend.

_Joe was kissing me. I was kissing Joe. Alex was inside with a bleeding lip and a slut, but I kept on Kissing Joe. Until something made me pull back._

She looked at him, gasping for air, and got up tossing her heels over her shoulder and ran, and kept running.


	5. You Love Me

You Love Me

**You Love Me**

Emma ran down the side walk, her dress billowing in the breeze and her hair flowing behind her. She was crying, although she couldn't figure out why. _Maybe it was the fact Joe ruined my date? Hurt my feelings, then kissed me? Or maybe it was the fact, I liked him too._ She kept running until she reached the bus stop, and walked up the stairs onto it.

"Excuse me miss, that will be 3.00 please." She looked down realizing she had no money.

"I'm sorry I don't have any money." She said quietly. The bus driver raised his hand and pointed to the door, causing Emma to turn and come face to face with Joe.

"She has money, here this is for us both." He said.

"No Joe, leave me alone." The bus started moving and she sighed moving towards the back and sitting down knowing there was no escape now, her head pressed against the window. Joe sat beside her and looked at her, she looked so sad.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what? For ruining my date, for making out with Anna in front of me all night, for insulting me earlier, or for kissing me when I already had a boyfriend?" The tone in her voice made Joe uncomfortable, and upset but she couldn't look more beautiful.

"For all of it, except the kissing you part." She looked up, tears falling down her face.

"Joe, please I really cant talk about this."

"We need to, Emma I like you. I really do, I tried not to but I cant, we're best friends and love spending time with each other. Don't you like me?" She didn't answer, just looked out the window.

"I didn't mean to insult you today, everything you wore made you look beautiful and amazing, and I was just insecure and upset that you were trying so hard to impress Alex."

"Joe please just stop talking." She pleaded, but he ignored her.

"Emma, please just talk to me about this. You must like me, you got upset when I made out with anna."

"Is that why you did it? To make me upset? Thanks _pal_." She said. Joe sighed and sat back, trying to gather his thoughts. The bus stopped in the center of their town, and he followed her off the bus.

She made her way down the street, knowing he was following her. She desperately wanted him to leave her alone, but he kept following. The high school came into view and she took a turn down a path, leading her into darkness.

"Emma?" Joe called to her from behind, but she kept moving towards the destination. Finally a large Oak tree came into view, with a beautiful lake behind them sparkling in the moonlight. She sat down by the trunk, tucked her knees under her and looked out into the lake. He followed her, sitting beside her and watching the lake sparkle.

"Emma please, just talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about. I have Alex, you have Anna and tonight was just…a mistake."

"No it wasn't. Emma, we have been best friends for three years. We spend every moment together, we have fun and know everything about each other. Can you imagine your life without me?" She didn't answer.

"Can you?" He demanded. She shook her head.

"No." She whispered.

"Exactly, we cant go on without each other. I'm sorry I played games and made you feel bad but you're the prettiest, nicest, most amazing girl I ever met and I love you." He said. Her head snapped towards him.

"What did you just say?"

"I said _I love you."_

_**"You love me?"**_

"Yes, I love everything about you. I love how you smile when I walk into the room and how you make me smile, I love how you laugh at stupid things I do when we're together, I love how your hair falls in your face, I love how when I'm upset you listen, I love how you make me cookies when I'm sick, I love how you help me with my homework and crinkle your nose when your confused. I love how when you look at me your eyes stay on mine, and I love you, I really do...I just want a chance."

"A chance at what?"

"At being with you. We would be amazing, your amazing and I want to be with you."

"Joe…"

"Please Emma, I know you have feelings for me. We were close to kissing at least twice today, and I just know you love me deep down. It wont ruin our friendship, and I wont be mean, please." She started crying again and he scooted closer to her, taking her hands in his and kissing them, pulling her close.

"How do I know that you wont hurt me?"

"Because when you love someone, you don't hurt them." She looked up into his eyes and he looked at her, inching closer to her until their lips met again. She closed her eyes and let his scent surround her. He was gentle and warm, and once she got comfortable she was more into it. He deepend the kiss and placed his hand on her cheek, pulling her closer. Then he pulled back kissing her nose and eveloping her into a hug.

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you too." With those final words their lips met again, and her mind was filled with nothing but images and love for Joe.


	6. You Like Her

You Like Her

**You Like Her**

_Four months and twelve days since that moment under the tree._

_Four months and eleven days since I broke things off with Alex._

_Four months and ten days since Joe has talked to Anna, and since my life had become a fairytale…at the time._

Emma sat in front of her mirror in her room, her long wavy brown hair parted to the side, and a small pair of emerald earrings shining brightly. She carefully brushed the mascara across her eyelashes, and a thin layer of lipgloss across her lips, before getting up and spritzing herself with perfume. Her plaid pleated skirt hit her legs perfectly and her pink shirt hugged her curves. Her heels clicked the floor as she made her way down the stairs, taking her spot by the window as she did whenever she had a date with Joe.

He had become the perfect boyfriend. He visited her at night when she was sleeping to 'make sure she wasn't having a bad dream', he made everything romantic, and told her he loved her on a daily basis. It was like her own fairytale, and tonight she would go out with him again, the butterflies in her stomach rushing around wildly. Sure enough, as the clock reached 7:00 his familiar car pulled into her driveway and he got out, walking to her door with a smile on his face.

"Joe!" She said whipping the door open and rushing into his arms, letting him kiss her.

"You look amazing…it's going to be hard to keep my hands off you tonight." She blushed and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He grabbed her hand and escorted her to the car, making sure they were buckled before taking off.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought maybe you might want to go to that party at Michaels tonight?" She groaned.

"Joe, you know I hate those kinds of things." He nodded.

"I know but I haven't gone to one in a while, and they begged. Please? We don't have to stay long." She saw the pleading look in his eyes and agreed, letting him take the familiar road to Michaels house.

The moment they turned the corner his house came into view, people sprawled out no the front lawn, beer cans everyone, and music blasting through broken windows. Joe grabbed her hand.

"I promise, we will be quick. Just stick with me ok?"

"Ok Joe." They got out, and she adjusted her skirt, and took Joes hand as they entered the front door into crazy chaos. Joe was immediately pulled in a million directions, as the room was filled with "Dude where have you been?" and "What's with the quiet chick?" and "Anna's here" with the occasional wink. Emma stood there uncomfortably.

"That's Emma, my girl and she doesn't like to party so I don't come to them as often, but im here tonight! Let's get it started." Joe said taking his coat off and tossing it onto a couple nearby making out. The game was set up, some kind of drinking game involving quarters, and by the looks of it Joe was winning…or loosing…whatever got him drunker faster.

"Joe? Can you not, you need to drive me home tonight." Emma said tugging at Joes arm.

"Oh look joe, this little girl want you to stop." The guys behind her teased. Joe laughed with them.

"I'll be fine Em, go make some friends or something."

"Go make some friends or something?" Emma repeated, anger spreading through her small body. She stormed towards the kitchen, pushing angrily through the crowds as Joe yelled from behind.

"I wasn't trying to be mean! Emma come back." He called but she just kept moving as far from him as possible, out the sliding door into the cold night air. Her breath was visable but it felt good, her body was warm. _Why had I gotten so angry with joe, he was busy with his friends and I pushed him into stopping, I was so immature. Maybe if I gave him space more often we would be together now._

Emma sat herself on a small bench, and tucked her little skirt underneath her. She placed her hands into her lap and tilted her head towards the sky so that she could see the stars. She needed to cool off, mentally and physically. The stars sparkled and danced above her, and she watched them, thinking of the night Joe first kissed her. Only four months before that.

How had she gotten so lucky?

Why had Joe chosen her? She wished she knew at that moment, there was nothing special about her. Not physically at least. Her small body became cold fast, and instead of worrying and thinking she decided to go back inside and nurse the drunken Joe she was sure to find.

"DUDE YOUR SO HAMMERED!" A guy yelled. Emma pushed through the crowds once again and Joe became visable, still chugging more beer, and then taking a bottle of vodka and sipping some from that too.

"I'm not hammered, im fucking Joe Jonas." Joe said, and caused everyone to laugh. _Guys are so dumb when they're drunk. _Emma kept moving forward, to pull Joe aside and tell him she was scared, because she couldn't drive herself home and he was too drunk to do so, and if he followed her to get something to make him better he would be…rewarded.

Instead Emma watched as Joe leaned up against Anna, who stood besides him also drunk and watched as Anna wrapped her arms around Joe's torso. He smiled down at her and slurred something into her ear making her lean up towards him more. His hands moved from her back to her hips, and their lips crashed into a sloppy drunken kiss.

_Is it cheating if the guy is drunk? If the girl is drunk too? _

_Was it possible to hurt that bad? If only I had known you could feel worse._

"Joe?" Emma whispered. Instantly his head whipped away from Annas lips, his eyes scanning the crowd until it landed on his girlfriend, tears dripping down her face. The only problem was that he was seeing two of her.

"Emma,waittt I loveee youuuuu." He slurred moving forward and almost crashing into a coffee table.

"No, Joe just go away." Emma said rushing towards the front door and running out into the front yard. She was stranded there, in the cold with a broken heart. Joe stumbled out with a crowd behind him, all waiting to see the drama with the couple unfold before them.

"Emma, come here. I'm spinning." Joe said. Emma just watched him fall into the grass and listened to the laughs from the crowd.

"Go inside Joe, get sober and go home." Emma said, wiping tears away.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, I'm drunk and I love you."

"I know Joe….but you like her." Emma said quietly looking at Anna who just smiled. Joe frowned and watched Emma begin walking home.

"No..Emma come back." He said but she kept walking. Joe was lifted off the ground and pulled in the house, and what better way to drown his sorrows than another game of quarters?


	7. You Make Me

**Reveiw**

Emma laid in her bed, her eyes puffy and her hair in knots. Her mother left food outside her door which she would get later but for the moment she didn't want to do anything but sleep. It was the only escape to what she was feeling. She had never been hurt like this before, never been cheated on and never wanted to forget everything like she wanted those at that moment. Joe has kissed another girl in front of everyone, as if the last four month hadn't even happened.

"Baby, please come out and take a shower or have some dinner. You've been in there all day." Her mother asked from the other side of the door but all Emma could do was roll over and pull the covers up over her head.

"At least tell me what's wrong." Her mother begged. After not getting a response Emma's mother paced her living room, worried about her only daughter. Emma had never acted like this before, and she had never kept anything form her mother either. They always had an open relationship and her mother didn't know how to handle it, so she called Joe.

"Hello?" Joe asked, sounding a bit sleepy.

"Joesph? This is Emma's mother." Joe gulped.

"Hi, is everything ok?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly. Do you know why Emma is upstairs in her room, refusing to talk or come out? She's never done this and I'm worried."

"She wont come out of her room? Has she eaten or showered?" joe asked worrying about his tiny fragile girlfriend.

"No, she hasn't."

"I'll be right over." Joe said clicking the phone off. He sat up from his bed, where he has been moping himself as well as nursing a hangover, and quickly dressed and washed his face.

"Tell mom and dad I'll be back." Joe said to his brothers before rushing outside and sprinting down the street towards Emma's house. The light in her room was out, but the living room light was on, so he knocked on the door.

"Oh Joesph, please come in. Go right up, tell me if you have any luck." Emmas mom said watching the young boy rush up the stairs, reminiscing ob her own young love she once knew.

Joe stood before her door, unable to think of what to say. He had really screwed up and he knew it, and he wanted to be able to talk to Emma and cradle her in his arms, so he knocked quietly.

"Emma? It's Joe. Listen baby, I know I screwed up but can we please talk?" He asked, his hand grazing the door wishing it would magically unlock. Emma said nothing.

"Emma please, you need to eat something, your mom is really worried and I am too. I was really drunk and I shouldn't have made us go to that party-" The door opened and revealed Emma, her eyes puffy and her nose running and a large sweatshirt over her tiny frame, her hair was knotty and her eyes pierced his angrily.

"Go home Joe and don't come back." She said scooping up the food her mother layed on the ground and slamming the door in Joes face before he could do anything. He felt even worse now after seeing her, why was he so idiotic? He knew he would drink at that party and he knew she didn't want to go, but he made her and now everything was going wrong.

"Emma please."

"I SAID GO HOME!" She yelled. Joe waited for an hour, and after realizing she wouldn't budge he sighed and turned around going down the stairs. Emmas mom looked at him with hope but he shook his head.

"Sorry Mrs. Johnson, I'll try again tomorrow." He said, but in fact he already had a plan. After going back outside into the cold, he looked up at her window and surveyed its height, and compared it to the height of the tree next to it. Then he walked over and began climbing it.

Emma let a whole fresh batch of tears stream down her face after seeing Joe. How could he just come over and try to face her? Did he feel bad after seeing her a mess? Did he think it was revolting and want to dump her anyways? These thoughts brought even more depression which brought more tears.

Suddenly there was a scraping noise, causing Emma to roll over. The branch from a tree outside her window was swaying and scratching the window fiercely. Then the shadow of a boy came into view and Emma s heart stopped, as joe crawled forward and pushed on the window letting it swing open. He tumbled in, landing besides her bed with a pile of leaves as well.

Then he looked up, twigs and branches in his hair and dazed look mixed with guilt upon his face. There was an awkward silence before Emma just couldn't watch him sit there looking like and idiot, she began to laugh.

"Emma, are you laughing at me?" She continued to laugh and just laid back, letting the tears roll off her face only this time they were caused by laughter and not depression.

"You look like an idiot." She said in between laughs. Joe raised a hand to his hair and felt the branches and leaves, smiling too.

"Oh." He pulled them out but Emma still laughed.

"You rolled into my window, with a bunch of leaves, and you looked so stupid, because you are stupid." She said laughing. Joe loved her laugh, he loved her voice and even if it was insulting him and he couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto his face.

Emma was laughing so hard it hurt, even though it wasn't really funny, she just couldn't stop. Joe stood up from the floor and brushed himself off, walking over to her bed and sitting on it looking straight at her, into her brown eyes. She stopped laughing immediately.

"Stop staring at me."

"No, Emma we need to talk. Last night, I knew we shouldn't have gone to that party but my friends were pressuring me and I just went with it. It was stupid and your right, I am stupid. I am the stupidest guy alive because I hurt you."

"Yeah, of course I'm hurt. You cheated on me, you lied and abandoned me at that party and embarrassed me in front of all your friends. Saying sorry wont fix this."

"Please, just listen. I'm not used to being with a girl who doesn't party, and I felt a little confused. I don't know why, I've never been in love with anyone else and I didn't know how to react to my friends wanting to party and my girlfriend _not _wanting to, I want to please everyone all the time, so I made a mistake but emma I'm only human. I make mistakes and I got drunk and what I did, it was wrong."

"Joe if you wanted to party you could have canceled or rescheduled, but you didn't, and you messed everything up"

"I know but Anna is nothing, shes a girl who I kissed but I promise you on everything in my heart and everything I am that I'll never do that ever again because I love you with all my heart and I never want to kiss anyone except you."

"and Jessica Alba."

"Well, that chance will never come." She smiled a little.

"Joe, how can I trust you again?"

"Emma we're in a relationship, your going to make mistakes too and wouldn't you want me to give you another chance? Please Emma, let us leave this behind because I love you." At this point Emma was crying out of happiness. He took her small hands in his and pulled her into his arms, letting her sob into his chest.

"Alright Joe." She whispered. He smiled and leaned down pulling her into a long, slow kiss relishing everything about her. _I shouldn't have forgiven him, I should have let him see mistakes have consequence, and he cant break someone heart and get it back together with the snap of a finger, but I didn't. __**He makes me laugh, he makes me cry**__. The only thing I didn't know is __**which side to buy**__.. _


End file.
